staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Kwietnia 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:30 O, kurczę! (Hatching Pete) 85' kraj prod.USA (2010) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 07:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3073; teleturniej muzyczny 08:50 Tata duch (Ghost Dad) 80'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990) 10:25 Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi (Big Fat Liar) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:55 Przepis dnia - /201/; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:20 Kuchnia Papieska; magazyn 12:50 Kuchnia Papieska; magazyn 13:25 Ratatuj (Ratatouille) - txt. str. 777 106'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Niezwykłe dania z ryb - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 111 (seria II, odc. 63) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 111); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 164 - Miłość po grób (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - wizytówki; reality show 19:15 Przepis dnia - /202/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Nietykalni (Intouchables) - txt. str. 777 107'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2011) 22:25 Szybszy od błyskawicy (Thunderbolt (Pi Li Huo)) - txt. str. 777 106'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (1996) 00:25 Mumia (Mummy, The) - txt. str. 777 119'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:30 Notacje - Magdalena Zawadzka. Życie jest snem; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1978) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Ciekawski George 2 (Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!) 76'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 07:15 Dobry wieczór z Neo - Nówką - Ale jaja (bis 1) 08:15 Jan Paweł II - Z Polski na plac św. Piotra - odc. 2 (Un Viaggiatore Tra Le Genti); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2014) 09:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 135 "Zawsze z rodziną" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 136 "Życie jest ciężkie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:25 Niania i wielkie bum (Nanny McPhee nad The Big Bang) 104'; komedia familijna kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA (2010) 12:25 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 75'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2192 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (2); program rozrywkowy 15:50 Marley i ja (Marley & Me) 110'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - txt. str. 777 77'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 20:10 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (5); program rozrywkowy 21:50 Protektor (The Keeper) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:30 Underworld - Ewolucja (Underworld: Evolution) 101'; Film fantasy kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:25 Rozdroże cafe 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07:05 Świat żurawi (Born to Fly) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 08:00 Pogoda - 6.04 - 1 08:05 Franciszek od połamanych skrzydeł; reportaż 08:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 08:25 Filmowy świat w obrazie 09:05 Człowiek o chmurnych oczach i uśmiechniętej duszy. Jerzy Trela 46'; film dokumentalny 09:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Czytanie Puszczy - Wielkie życie; reportaż 11:35 Jubileuszowy Koncert Zespołu Mazowsze cz. III 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:40 1200 Muzeów - Szkło i witraże; reportaż 13:05 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Mnichów odc. 1; reportaż 13:15 Opowieści nurtu rzeki; reportaż 13:30 Mistyczka z gór 14:30 Mój Kraków, miasto mojego życia 15:20 Jaja na okrągło; reportaż 15:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 naturalne sąsiedztwo; felieton 16:00 Piosenki polskich seriali cz. II; koncert 16:40 Titanic: Orkiestra, która grała do końca (Titanic: Band that Played On) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Podlaski redyk; reportaż 21:10 Pogoda - 6.04 - 2 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Opowieści nurtu rzeki; reportaż 21:55 Pogoda - 6.04 - 3 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:05 Ogród Bogów (Ogród Bogów) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005) 00:05 Jubileuszowy Koncert Zespołu Mazowsze cz. III 01:05 Podlaski redyk; reportaż 01:10 Pogoda - 6.04 - 2 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:45 Opowieści nurtu rzeki; reportaż 01:55 Pogoda - 6.04 - 3 02:05 Titanic: Orkiestra, która grała do końca (Titanic: Band that Played On); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 02:50 Czytanie Puszczy - Wielkie życie; reportaż 03:25 Filmowy świat w obrazie 03:50 Dąb dla Agnieszki; reportaż 04:10 Człowiek o chmurnych oczach i uśmiechniętej duszy. Jerzy Trela; film dokumentalny 05:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 7.04 - Rytm życia/pakiet 63/ 05:05 1200 Muzeów odc. 10 - Szkło i witraże; reportaż 05:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:30 Piosenki polskich seriali cz. II; koncert 06:00 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Banderia Prutenorum (Księga chorągwi) Jana Długosza odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 06:05 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 59; magazyn 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:50 Jeźdźcy smoków 7:20 Jeźdźcy smoków 7:50 Auta 10:15 Fałszywa dwunastka 12:30 Mój przyjaciel Hachiko 14:10 Jedz, módl się, kochaj 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (623) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2074) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (360) 20:10 Megahit: Giganci ze stali 22:50 Dredd 3D 0:55 Ihaka 3:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.40 Mango - Telezakupy 6.45 Odlotowy ogród 7.15 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 8.10 Richie milioner - komedia, USA 1994 10.10 Plan gry - komedia, USA 2007 12.35 Wehikuł czasu - film S - F 14.35 Na tropie Marsupilami - komedia 16.50 Happy Feet: Tupot małych stóp II - komedia 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Doradca smaku 20.15 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Ugotowani 21.30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 22.30 Żony Hollywood 23.30 Adrenalina - film sensacyjny USA 2006 1.15 Poranek kojota - film komedia, Polska 2001 3.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Istne szaleństwo 7.05 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 7.35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.05 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo 8.35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 9.05 Garfield Show 9.25 Pradawny ląd: Pierwsza wielka przygoda - film anim. 10.45 Flinstonowie - komedia familijna 12.40 Barabasz - dramat historyczny 14.45 Linia ryzyka - film akcji 16.45 Niezniszczalny - thriller 18.55 Jaś Fasola 20.00 Znaki - thriller sci - fi, USA, 2002 22.15 Trzynaście duchów - horror, USA, 2001 0.10 Sinners and Saints - thriller 2.25 Graffiti 2.40 TAK czy NIE 3.10 Cafe Futbol 5.00 Disco Polo Life TV Puls 6:00 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 156 6:35 Asterix kontra Cezar 8:05 Zaklęta w widmo 10:05 Cziłała z Beverly Hills III 11:55 Ella zaklęta 13:50 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 16:25 Królewna Śnieżka i Łowca 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 20:00 Next 21:55 Battleship: Bitwa o Ziemię 0:50 Noc żywych trupów 2:40 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 300 3:20 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 4:05 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 10 4:45 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 4 5:10 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 5:35 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 7 TVN 7 4.55 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.15 Męski Typ 2: Jerzy Dziewulski 6.45 Mango Telezakupy 8.50 Dwóch i pól - seria 9.20 Psy i koty: Odwet Kitty - film przygodowy 13.20 Strzały nad Saber River - film western 17.55 Zakochana księżniczka - komedia, Niemcy 2005 20.00 Cast Away: Poza światem - film przygodowy USA 2000 23.00 Dzieci z Jedwabnego Szlaku - film obyczajowy, Australia, Chiny, Niemcy USA 2008 1.35 Maverick - western, USA 1994 4.00 Druga strona medau - tak show Puls 2 6:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 3 6:30 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 7:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 62 7:05 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 63 7:10 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 64 7:20 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 141 8:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 142 8:20 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 9:00 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 9:20 Psi patrol Odcinek: 26 10:00 Bąbelkowy świat gupików Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 10:40 Przygody kota Filemona Odcinek: 13 10:50 Przygody kota Filemona Odcinek: 14 11:00 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 12 11:10 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 13 11:30 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 14 11:40 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 15 11:50 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 16 12:00 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 36 12:05 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 37 12:10 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 38 12:35 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 39 12:40 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 40 12:50 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 41 13:00 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 72 Sezon: 2 13:05 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 2 13:15 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 2 13:30 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 75 Sezon: 2 13:40 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 76 Sezon: 2 13:50 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 77 Sezon: 2 14:00 Bambi 15:25 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 25 15:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 26 15:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 27 16:00 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 46 16:05 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 47 16:10 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 48 16:35 Gumisie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 105 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 106 17:20 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 107 17:25 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 108 17:40 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 109 17:45 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 110 18:00 Potwory kontra obcy Odcinek: 104 18:35 Potwory kontra obcy Odcinek: 105 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 2 20:00 Łowcy okazji Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 20:35 Piekielny hotel Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 21:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 23:20 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 50 Sezon: 18 0:10 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 26 1:10 Dyżur Odcinek: 8 1:50 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 12 2:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 10 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 12 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 9 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 8 5:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 TV 6 6:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 211 7:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 69 8:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 64 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 189 10:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 14 11:00 Barbie i sekret wróżek 12:30 Tajemnica meteorytu z Czelabińska 13:35 Customy Danny'ego Odcinek: 12 14:05 Mali żołnierze 16:25 Mafia! 18:15 Magiczny duet II 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 230 21:00 Minion 23:00 Kruk III - Zbawienie 1:00 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 115 2:00 Rude Tube Odcinek: 1 2:30 Rude Tube Odcinek: 2 3:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 210 4:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 8 5:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 212 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga 9:00 Sport Flash 9:07 Polska 2016 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Atleci 20:00 Puncher 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 23:00 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Cafe Futbol 3:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 7:00 3...2...1... Start 8:00 Freshmix 9:00 Co się słucha 10:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 G20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 G20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Fejslista 18:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Przeglądarka 20:30 ESKA TV News 21:00 ImprESKA + smsy 22:00 100 złotych 22:30 Hity na czasie 23:00 WCZORAJSI - czyli taśmy prawdy 23:30 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:05 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 5 6:05 DeFacto Odcinek: 9 6:35 DeFacto Odcinek: 10 7:05 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 3 7:35 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 4 8:05 Betlejewski. Prowokacje Odcinek: 2 8:35 Bagaż osobisty Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 9:05 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 5 9:35 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 2 10:35 Usterka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 11:05 Usterka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 11:35 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 12:05 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 12:30 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 13:00 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 3 13:30 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 4 14:00 Prima Aprilis. Betlejewski kontra Kossakowski 14:30 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 8 15:00 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 16:40 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 17:10 Licytuj i niszcz Odcinek: 4 17:35 DeFacto 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Bagaż osobisty Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 18:40 defacto Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:10 defacto Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 20:45 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 21:10 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 21:40 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 4 22:10 Betlejewski. Prowokacje Odcinek: 2 22:40 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 5 23:10 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 6 0:10 Lata 90. Dekada, która nas połączyła Odcinek: 2 1:15 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 2:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 2:40 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 8 3:10 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 10 3:35 Usterka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 4:05 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 4:35 Betlejewski. Prowokacje Odcinek: 6 Polo TV 5:30 Przeboje na czasie 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Power Play 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Disco Star 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Disco Star 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Disco Star 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Disco Star 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Disco Star 16:13 Top 20 17:00 Disco Star 17:15 Kuchnia polowa 17:56 Przeboje na czasie 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Top 100 teledysków disco polo 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Dance w Polo tv 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:05 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:55 Casper Odcinek: 7 7:05 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 30 7:15 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 31 7:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 1 7:30 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 10 7:40 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 20 7:55 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 11 8:20 Simba Odcinek: 26 8:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 300 9:45 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 191 10:40 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 186 11:30 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 30 12:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2072 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 99 13:35 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 100 14:10 Graczykowie Odcinek: 14 14:45 Śliwowica - Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 225 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 226 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 2 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 301 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 31 20:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 91 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 1 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 2 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 418 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 419 23:00 Mojave Moon 1:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 1 1:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 27 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 245 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 175 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 59 4:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 60 TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Kiedy dorosnę 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Pan rzeczywiście zmartwychwstał 11:05 Święty Paweł i pierwsze Kościoły 12:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 12:30 Matka Teresa 14:05 Humpty Dumpty 14:30 Brat naszego Boga 15:55 Święty na każdy dzień 16:00 Koncert życzeń 16:50 Święty Franciszek i brat Leon 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Historia wielkanocna 19:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Jego śladami 23:00 Corrie Ten Boom - nieugięta wiara 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 1:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 1:05 Święty na każdy dzień 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:40 Historia wielkanocna 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Ewolucja - nauka czy ślepa wiara? 6:40 Salezjański Ośrodek Misyjny 7:00 Wielcy duchem - Aleksander Sołżenicyn Stopklatka TV 6:00 Niedźwiedzie 7:00 Wyatt Earp 10:55 Stara baśń Odcinek: 3 12:00 Madeline 13:55 Robin Hood: faceci w rajtuzach 16:10 I kto to mówi? 18:20 Taxi 3 20:00 Imię rózy 22:45 Raperzy z Malibu 0:35 Amerykanin 2:45 Skąpani w ogniu 4:35 Zabicie ciotki 5:35 Obcy Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 406 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 6 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 13 7:05 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 38 7:10 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 39 7:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 11 7:40 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 25 7:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 26 8:05 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 3 8:30 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 18 9:00 Maszyny - jak to działa Odcinek: 10 9:30 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 4 9:55 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 6 11:00 Megafabryki Odcinek: 2 12:10 Poszukiwacze zaginionych arcydzieł Odcinek: 6 13:30 Cuda Układu Słonecznego Odcinek: 5 14:30 Wierzyć czy nie wierzyć? Odcinek: 7 15:35 Juliusz Cezar Odcinek: 4 16:30 Nagie miasto Odcinek: 1 17:30 W poszukiwaniu Atlantydy 18:30 Cesarstwo Augusta Odcinek: 3 19:35 Cesarstwo Augusta Odcinek: 4 21:00 Napoleon - marsz na Rosję 22:10 Dzieci z Leningradzkiego 22:50 Zostałem francuskim dżihadystą 23:55 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 1:30 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 6 2:00 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 13 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 2 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 12 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 40 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 41 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 6 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 50 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 51 TVP ABC 05:25 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach bengalskiego tygrysa, odc. 2; serial animowany 05:40 Gąska Balbinka - Upalny dzień gąski Balbinki, odc. 2; serial animowany 05:55 Smerfy - Paziowe elfy, odc. 83 (Pussywillow pixies); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:25 Mali światowcy - odc. 14; talk-show 06:55 Mami Fatale - Mega Prosilla, odc. 1; serial animowany 07:10 Nie ma jak Rosie - Dębiak podróżuje w czasie, odc. 36 (The Time Travelling Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 07:25 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 20; program muzyczny 07:55 Maks i Ruby - Czekoladowy kurczak Maksa 11 (Max's Chocolate chicken) kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:20 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs przez kukułkę trafił do wiezienia, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967) 08:30 Domisie - Wielkanocna przygoda; program dla dzieci 09:00 Mój przyjaciel królik - Nochal poeta, odc. 12 (Thunder the Poet); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 09:30 Smerfy - Wiosenne kłopoty Smerfów, odc. 27 (The Smurf's Easter Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 10:00 Agi Bagi - Owocek, odc. 2; serial animowany 10:10 Stacyjkowo - Pielęgniarz Wilson, odc. 36 (Nurse Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:25 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 27; serial animowany 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 27; felieton 10:40 Mali światowcy - odc. 14; talk-show 11:10 Mami Fatale - Mega Prosilla, odc. 1; serial animowany 11:25 Nie ma jak Rosie - Dębiak podróżuje w czasie, odc. 36 (The Time Travelling Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 11:40 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 20; program muzyczny 12:10 Maks i Ruby - Czekoladowy kurczak Maksa 11 (Max's Chocolate chicken) kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:40 Domisie - Wielkanocna przygoda; program dla dzieci 13:05 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak buty sprowadziły Rumcajsa na dobrą drogę, odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967) 13:15 Smerfy - Paziowe elfy, odc. 83 (Pussywillow pixies); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:45 Mój przyjaciel królik - Dziwne zachowanie, odc. 10 (Strange Bee - Haviour); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 14:10 Agi Bagi - Owocek, odc. 2; serial animowany 14:25 Stacyjkowo - Pielęgniarz Wilson, odc. 36 (Nurse Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 27; serial animowany 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 27; felieton 14:50 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777 15:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Pierwsze spotkanie, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Harcerska warta, odc. 42; serial animowany 15:40 Tom and Keri - Five Cakes, odc. 7; serial animowany 15:50 Budzik - Lany Poniedziałek; program dla dzieci 16:20 Mami Fatale - Krytyk z kosmosu, odc. 2; serial animowany 16:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Skołowany Bruno, odc. 35 (Big Bear In a Spin); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 27; serial animowany 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 27; felieton 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 24 - JM; magazyn 17:20 Bąblandia - Wielkanoc odc. 15; serial animowany 17:30 Mokra bajeczka; film animowany 18:00 Domisie - odc. 293 Wesoły autobus; program dla dzieci 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik - Ciche, ustronne miejsce, odc. 15 (A Private Place); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfy z piernika, odc. 91 (The gingerbread Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Agi Bagi - Psotny wiatr, odc. 3; serial animowany 19:35 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wspaniała przygoda Mtambo, odc. 37 (Mtambos Amazing Adventure!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Cypisek poszedł do Jicina po chleb, odc. 37 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967) 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Pasiasty Przyjaciel, odc. 20 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 20:10 Billy - kot - Pieczone gołąbki, odc. 4 (Pigeon pie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001) 20:45 Magna Aura - Zaginione miasto - Werdykt, odc. 3 (.); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Bułgaria (2007) 21:15 Duże dzieci - (91); talk-show 22:05 Mieszkać w Europie - Na obrzeżach miasta; reportaż 22:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 25 Łazik marsjański - txt. str. 777; magazyn 22:50 Smerfy - Prima Aprilis, odc. 53 (Prima a prilis) (April Smurfs Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 23:15 Literkowe ABC TVP Kultura 07:10 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 29'; film krótkometrażowy 07:55 Buddenbrookowie. Dzieje upadku rodziny (Buddenbrooks) 145'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 10:35 Koncert muzyki Johna Williamsa - Los Angeles 2014 (LA Opening Gala 2014: John Williams - Across The Stars); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2014) 12:20 Piękna młynarka (La Bella mugnaia) 88'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (1955) 14:10 Pożegnanie z Afryką (Out of Africa) 153'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 16:55 Portrety - Abba. Film (Abba. Film) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia, USA (1977) 18:40 5 x Kantor - Cricoteka; cykl reportaży 19:05 Żydopozytywny (HI Jew Positive) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2013) 20:10 Take this Waltz (Take this Waltz) 116'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2011) 22:20 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - (s. III, odc. 14) ZBIGNIEW DŁUBAK; felieton 22:30 Studio Kultura - Filmy Zhanga Yimou - Czerwone sorgo 22:35 Filmy Zhanga Yimou - Czerwone sorgo (Hong gao liang) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Chiny (1987) 00:20 Kino nocne - Debiutanci (Beginners) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 02:15 Take this Waltz (Take this Waltz) 116'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2011) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /3/ - "Grande Valse Brillante" - Ewa Demarczyk 07:00 Smak tradycji - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn 07:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 27 Madera (101) "Wyspa ogród"; magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Cafe Historia - Wielkanocne symbole życia; program publicystyczny 08:20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Desant; cykl dokumentalny 09:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 82 (seria II, odc. 34) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 82); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 10:05 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 11 Magellan - pierwsza podróż dookoła świata (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 10:40 Ja tu rządzę 97'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939) 12:30 Duchy laguny Chuuk (Ghosts of the Chuuk Lagoon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 13:35 Brazylijska czerwień - 2/2 (Brazil Red) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Brazylia, Francja (2011) 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Powers cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 15:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Powers cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 16:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 16:45 Kroniki Lubelskie - Wielkanoc 1986r.; cykl reportaży 17:00 Skazani na Owczą Górę - odc. 2/5 (Stuck on Sheep Mountain); reality show kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 17:35 Flesz historii - odc. 228; cykl reportaży 18:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 83 (seria II, odc. 35) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 83); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 19:00 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 11 Magellan - pierwsza podróż dookoła świata (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 19:35 Clemenceau (Clemenceau) 87'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Francja (2012) 21:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Mroczne tajemnice Jastkowic 21:45 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Cycero - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 22:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Dulles - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 22:40 Generałowie Hitlera - Paulus: renegat (Hitler`s Warriors / Paulus. The Defector); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1998) 23:35 Dotknięcie anioła - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 00:45 Skazani na Owczą Górę - odc. 2/5 (Stuck on Sheep Mountain); reality show kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 01:20 Brazylijska czerwień - 2/2 (Brazil Red) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Brazylia, Francja (2011) TV Polonia 06:55 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi 07:15 Miasto z morza - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:05 Miasto z morza - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:00 Pierścień i Róża - Żegnaj słodkie życie odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej 10:10 Szatan z siódmej klasy - txt. str. 777; film fabularny 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 6 12:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1209 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 31* (seria III, odc. 5) - W sidłach - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki barszczu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 14:25 Kulturalni PL - (239); magazyn 15:35 Marzenia Marcina Dańca - XVI (2); program rozrywkowy 16:30 Rozmowa kontrolowana z Sylwestrem Chęcińskim; film dokumentalny 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 6 17:55 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza odc. 2 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1209 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Gorączka; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 6 20:50 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (707) Brisbane - sokoły 22:00 Uwaga - Premiera! - Och, Karol 2 - txt. str. 777 102'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010) 23:50 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza odc. 2 00:35 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podlaskie 6 00:45 Rozmowa kontrolowana z Sylwestrem Chęcińskim; film dokumentalny 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Gorączka; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (707) Brisbane - sokoły 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1209; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:20 Uwaga - Premiera! - Och, Karol 2 102'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010) 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:40 Humor w odcinkach - Badziewiakowie - Odwiedziny /13/; serial TVP 06:15 Rozrywka Retro - Muzyka Wielkiego Ekranu: X - LECIE ORKIESTRY ZBIGNIEWA GÓRNEGO (2) 07:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (82) 08:10 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 18 08:40 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - Wielkanoc u Mariana i Heli 09:25 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - The Best of 2014; program rozrywkowy 10:25 Marcin Daniec i jego hity; program rozrywkowy 11:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smaki Czesława Miłosza - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Szperacze.tv - Reklama raczkująca (3); program rozrywkowy 12:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto (64) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:00 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /53/ - "Jeszcze będzie przepięknie" - Tilt 14:15 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (5); program rozrywkowy 14:45 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - wizytówki; reality show 15:45 Spotkanie z Balladą - Ożenek w Kopydłowie "Zrękowiny" (2) 16:45 Przygarnij mnie - odc. 2; reality show 17:50 Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (2); program rozrywkowy 19:05 Hydrozagadka - txt. str. 777 70'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970) 20:30 KOC-Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny - wydanie hydrologiczne 21:25 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (2); talk-show 22:10 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Krzysztof Krawczyk (4); felieton 22:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (83) 23:20 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (5); program rozrywkowy 00:55 Życie to Kabaret - Dobry wieczór z Neo - Nówką - Ale jaja (1) 02:00 Życie to Kabaret - Dobry wieczór z Neo - Nówką - Lanie wody (2) 03:00 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - wizytówki; reality show 04:05 Rozrywka Retro - Czar par (5); program rozrywkowy 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:14 Info Poranek 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:35 Pogoda Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Info Poranek 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Info Poranek 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:45 Info Poranek 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Info Poranek 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:23 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 16:58 Flesz Info 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn 17:48 Twoje Info 18:21 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:45 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:52 INFOrozmowa 19:09 Pogoda Info 19:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mariupol; reportaż 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:51 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:50 Panorama Dnia 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia 23:45 Echa stadionów 24:00 Teleexpress Extra 00:25 Puls Polski; magazyn 00:55 Dziś wieczorem 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:42 Flesz - Serwis Info 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:15 Panorama Dnia 03:10 Pogoda Info 03:21 Dziś wieczorem 03:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:08 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:12 Echa stadionów 04:26 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mariupol; reportaż 04:45 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia 05:31 Puls Polski; magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie dnia